parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts III (John Horton Productions Style)
Kingdom Hearts III (John Horton Productions Style) Is the upcoming Spoof made by Me it will be Coming Soon. Rules Rule 1: Some of the Cast will either Be the Same or Recasted. Rule 2: There may be some Returning Characters for Links since not all worlds will Be Returning Main Cast Peter Pan (Disney): Sora Edd (Double D): Donald Finn the Human (Adventure Time): Goofy Lewis (Meet the Robinsons): Mickey Jim Hawkins: Riku Melody (The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea): Kairi Ron Weasley (Harry Potter Series): Lea Yen Sid: Himself Merlin: Himself Zhane (Power Rangers in Space): Ventus Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)/Scarlet (Total Drama Pahkitew Island): Aqua/Aqua-Nort Harry Potter (Harry Potter Series); Roxas Hermione Granger (Harry Potter Series): Xion Ginny Weasley (Harry Potter Series): Namine Darth Sidious: Master Xehanort Anakin Skywalker: Young Xehanort Rick Sanchez: Riku Replica Justin Russo/Prince Hans: Terra/Terra-Xehanort Alejandro (Total Drama): Marluxia Robin (Teen Titans GO!) Vanitas Cato (The Hunger Games): Demyx (?) Harvey Dent/Two Face: Luxord (?) Bellatrix Lestrange: Larxene Vector Perkins: Xigbar Darth Vader: Ansem Seeker of Darkness Lord Voldemort: Xemnas Draco Malfoy: Saix Queen Chrysallis-Maleficent Dr. Blowhole-Pete Link Characters/Cameos Jenna (Balto)-Ariel Flynn Rider-Simba Kovu (The Lion King II Simba's Pride): Wreck-it-Ralph Dream Eaters-Pokemon Timon-Remy Mount Olympus (Coolzdanethe5th's Ericules) Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid)-Hercules Gaston (Beauty and the Beast)-Hades King Triton (The Little Mermaid)-Zeus Ariel (The Little Mermaid)-Megara (?) Iago (Aladdin)-Phil Phillipe (Beauty and the Beast)-Pegasus Bear (The Fox and the Hound)-Rock Titan Galaxy Toys (Eli Wages's Toon Story) EB (Hop): Woody Squidward Tentacles: Buzz Lightyear Xiro (El Arca): Rex Larry the Cucumber: Hamm Yogi Bear: Sarge Yogi's Gang: Little Green Army Orange, Pear and Passion Fruit: LGM Trio Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) : Jessie (Toy Story) Niko (The Flight Before Christmas): Bullseye The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock a Doodle)-Evil Emperor Zurg (?) Monstropolis (Dragon Rockz's Animals Inc.) Louis (The Princess and the Frog): James P Sullivan Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of Nimh): Mike Wazowzki Rosie (A Troll in Central Park): Boo Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003): Randall Boggs Kat (Kid vs Kat): Waternoose Kingdom of Corona (Jiminy Cricket's Tangled) Honey Lemon: Rapunzel Jiminy Cricket: Eugene Fitzherbert Madame Medusa: Mother Gothel Oliver (Oliver and Company): Pascal Widowmaker (Melody Time: Pecos Bill): Maximus (?) Percival Mcleach and Snoops: Stabbington Bros Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs): Hook Hand Thug Happy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs): Big Nose Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs): Shorty Peter and Lois Griffin (Family Guy): King Fredric and Queen Ariana San Fransokyo (Jimmyandfriends Big Hero 6) Genie (Aladdin): Baymax Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius): Hiro Hamada Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius): Gogo Tomago Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas): Wasabi Anna (Frozen): Honey Lemon Sheen (Jimmy Neutron/Planet Sheen): Fred Invincibubble (In Costume)-Fred (In Costume) Stinger (Transformers: Age of Extinction): Dark Baymax) Arendelle Kingdom (Based on my Frozen Spoof) Sabrina Spellman (Animated Series/Secret Life/Secrets of a Teenage Witch)-Princess Anna Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Elsa the Snow Queen Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons)-Kristoff Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi): Sven Wander (Wander over Yander): Olaf Chase Young (Xialoin Showdown): Prince Hans The Caribbean (Pirates of the Caribbean at World's End) (Princebalto style) Kuzco-Captain Jack Sparrow Aladdin-Will Turner Jasmine-Elizabeth Swann Uncle Iroh-Joshamee Gibbs Esmeralda-Tia Dlama 100 Acre Wood (Based on Uranimated's The Many Adventures of Spongebob Squarepants) Spongebob Squarepants: Winnie the Pooh Remy (Rataouille): Piglet King Julien (Madagascar): Tigger Huckleberry Hound (Huckleberry Hound): Rabbit Ox (Skunk Fu)-Eeyore Duchess (The Aristocats): Kanga Oliver (Oliver and Company): Roo Scuttle (The Little Mermaid): Owl Jean Bob (The Swan Princess): Gopher Arthur (The Sword in the Stone): Christopher Robin (?)